Detrás Siempre detrás
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Peter tiene miedo. Esta vez si que la han hecho buena y seguro los expulsan.


_Harry Potter no pertenecer a mi. No dinero, no millonaria. Solo escribir. Yo ser ficker._

 ** _..._**

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 ** _Es un regalo de cumpleaños para: Druida :D ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado una semana!... ¡Feliz NO cumpleaños! :D_**

Y esto fue lo que ella pidió, literal: **Una historia centrada en Peter** durante la época en la que los Merodeadores todavía existían (últimos años de colegio o durante la guerra). En un Peter en el que se le haga justicia: en lo malo y lo bueno. No nos olvidemos que este es el mago que fue más rápido que Sirius en un duelo, mató a un montón de muggles, revivió a Voldemort con una complicadísima poción y un largo etcétera. Ni que necesitaba constantemente de la aprobación/atención de James o que traicionó a sus amigos.

Pues eso.

* * *

 _ **Detrás. Siempre detrás**_

 _ **...**_

Aquella noche Peter había escapado ileso y, al contrario que Sirius y James, libre de castigo.

Había conseguido escabullirse en su forma animaga hasta llegar a su habitación y al llegar el pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético. En su vida había pasado tanto miedo, pero aún no se sentía del todo a salvo y ahora que el primer susto había desaparecido sentía curiosidad por lo que hubiera pasado con sus amigos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Su instinto le decía que debía esperar ahí, en la habitación. Las noticias, tarde o temprano, se empezarían a esparcir por el colegio y una vez sucediera lo mas probable es que expulsarían Remus. No quería que expulsaran a Remus, ni a ninguno de ellos. En especial, no quería que lo expulsaran a él.

Sabía que había sido una mala idea. La peor idea en la historia de las ideas que se le había podido ocurrir a James; lo sabía, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible enfrentarlo y negarle algo. en su memento creyó que la idea de transformarse en animagos ilegales había sido la peor, pero la verdad es que palidece en comparación. Ahora, si el director descubre que, además de liberar a Remus de La Casa de los Gritos, se transforman en animales, los expulsará en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Quidditch".

Peter había temido que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. La obsesión de James por jugársela siempre a Snape los llevaría a un callejón sin salida, era cuestión de tiempo.

Probablemente había recorrido el equivalente a cincuenta campos de quidditch atravesando la habitación, pensando, imaginando; hasta que la luz del alba se empezó a filtrar por las ventanas. El día había llegado y quería morderse las uñas, una manía que había dejado atrás, a los doce años.

 **...**

Por fin se atrevió a salir de la habitación, era aún temprano para la vida normal en el castillo, pero la oscuridad estaba empezando a dar paso a la luz del sol y se sentía menos temeroso. Cuando estaba con sus amigos la oscuridad nunca había sido un problema, pero ellos no estaban y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Abrió la puerta, despacio. Revisó el pasillo y rogó por no encontrarse a ninguno de sus compañeros. Regresaría a su forma de animago si no estuviera lo bastante nervioso como para saber que lo estropearía. Por fortuna no se topó con nadie hasta llegar a la sala común. Una vez allí el alma se le cayó al piso cuando encontró a la profesora McGonagall hablando con Evans, su compañera tenía una mirada dura y eso solo sirvió para alimentar los peores temores de Peter.

Tragó saliva.

─Asumo, señor Pettigrew, que recién se ha despertado y extraña la ausencia de sus compañeros de habitación.

Peter tragó saliva de nuevo y se tomó las manos nervioso. Lo sabía, era imposible que no lo supiera, todo en él gritaba "¡Culpable!". La mujer siempre lo había intimidado demasiado, a veces se preguntaba si la parte felina de McGonagall era lo que asustaba a su parte ratonil; o si, simplemente, la mujer era demasiado imponente.

─P-profesora McGonagall. Yo…

─Si está buscando a los señores Potter y Black, se encuentran en la oficina del director por asuntos que espero no lo involucren a usted.

Peter agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer? no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y mentirle. Pero moría por enterarse de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore.

─Si buscas a Remus Lupin, está en la enfermería. ─Esta vez quien habló fue Evans. Seguía mortalmente seria, pero la dureza de su mirada no la transmitió su voz.

─Enfermo ─puntualizó la subdirectora─ El señor Lupin se encuentra en delicado estado de salud; sin embargo, no seré yo quien impida que uno de sus amigos le haga una visita. Eso es asunto de Madam Pomfrey.

Peter hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para que no se le notara el alivio que suponían las palabras de la profesora. al menos estaba a salvo, de momento.

─Puede retirarse ─finalizó McGonagall antes de regresar a seguir hablando con Evans.

Peter asintió y con pasos torpes se alejó de ambas mujeres. Iba tan encogido sobre si mismo que casi sentía su cuello fundirse con sus hombros. Era en momentos como ese en los que le resultaba más sencillo transformarse.

Dedicándole una última mirada a ambas mujeres Peter se retiró por la puerta. La dama gorda levantó su copa de vino dedicándole un asentimiento y el chico no supo que pensar de aquello. Igual la mujer del cuadro estaba más ebria que de costumbre.

Una vez en el gran comedor donde, empezaban a dejarse ver unos cuantos chicos de otras casas, Peter se preguntó, no por primera vez, si debía dirigirse hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para fisgonear; o si debía ir con Remus.

La primera opción era terriblemente peligrosa, y si el director lo descubría -que era lo más probable- las cosas se pondrían peor para todos. En cuanto a Remus, no estaba cien por ciento seguro si estaría en condiciones de recibirlo. Tampoco estaba muy seguro si él era capaz de ver a Remus en ese estado, odiaba la enfermería, los hospitales, a los enfermos y el aspecto de su amigo en esos momentos en los que se encontraba recuperándose tras una de sus transformaciones, siempre le había causado escalofríos. Peter simplemente no tenía estómago para esas cosas.

Pero la verdad era que no tenía opción. El despacho del director era un sitio que, incluso los merodeadores, se reservaban. Aunque, irónicamente, pasaban allí la mayoría del tiempo.

Terminó el poco desayuno que fue capaz de ingerir y se encaminó hacia la enfermería.

Poco a poco los pasillos se iban llenando de estudiantes y se sentía extraño poder caminar sin tener a Sirius, James y Remus tapando su vista. Él era quien se quedaba atrás cuando el pasillo se hacia demasiado estrecho para que los cuatro pasaran si arrollar estudiantes a su paso.

También se sentía extraño pasar desapercibido, siempre era así cuando caminaba solo. Al parecer nadie tomaba en consideración su presencia sin sus inseparables compañeros. No es que le molestara; con las cosas como estaban, lo mejor era poder pasar desapercibido en momentos como ese.

 **...**

Estuvo una hora rondando la enfermería sin atreverse a entrar. Madame Pomfrey no le causaba tanta aprehensión como la jefa de su casa, pero eso no quería decir que le interesase mantener una conversación, o tener que contestar preguntas, o entrar. En especial lo último.

Cada vez que Peter se armaba de valor para entrar, los peores imaginarios posibles llenaban su cabeza. En uno hasta imaginó que Remus, era en realidad, el profesor Dumbledore oculto con la poción multijugos y lo enviaba a Azkaban después de obligarlo a confesar todo.

─Petigrew...

Ahogó un gritito cuando escuchó _esa_ voz a sus epaldas. Empezó a retorcerse las manos de nuevo, nervioso. Tenía la esperanza de que si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada él simplemente se alejaría y lo dejaría en paz.

─¿Eres sordo además de tonto, Petigrew?

Peter se giró lentamente.

─Snape...

No tenía miedo a Snape, nunca lo había tenido. Pero en ese momento el muchacho flacucho de nariz ganchuda y pelo demasiado grasiento, era el equivalente a Mcgonagall y Dumbledore combinados. Aún con su postura encorvada, era imponente y Peter se encogió sobre sí mismo.

─No eres tan valiente sin tus amiguitos ¿Verdad?

─Yo... no, no...

─¿Sigues pensando que es muy divertido lanzarme a un licántropo transformado?

─Yo no sé nada de eso... no...

─La enfermera me acaba de dar de alta y el director me ha llamado a su despacho. ─Peter lo miró, aterrado. Severus Snape lo había visto allí cerca al sauce boxeador, no sabía si lo había visto transformarse, pero saber que se dirigía hacia donde Dumbledore era ya bastante malo.

Snape sonrió con sorna, parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo y estaba disfrutando con el miedo de Peter.

─Patético. Eres patético y das pena, Pettigrew. ¿En verdad piensas que _esos_ te ven como un amigo? ¿Como un igual? solo están contigo por costumbre, porque comparten habitación y no les queda de otra. Ni siquiera ese... _ese_ ─dijo señalando hacia la enfermería─ te trata con algo diferente a la condescendencia. Solo eres una sombra, Petigrew. No te preocupes por mi, no vales ni hacer que te expulsen.

Dicho esto Snape le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio y giró sobre sus talones en dirección al despacho del director.

Peter siempre se había sentido minúsculo, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuán minúsculo se había sentido siempre.

 **...**

Los Merodeadores no habían notado ningún cambio en el más pequeño del grupo, el castigo había sido terrible para James y Sirius y la Copa de las casas ya no sería para Gryffindor, pero Remus estaba a salvo y con él su secreto peludo. Sirius pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus, mientras se defendía de un insulto de James. Peter reía con ellos, y siguió riendo con ellos aún cuando se dio cuenta de que iba rezagado, pero ellos no parecían notarlo.

El pasillo se hizo cada vez más angosto y adelante encontraron un nutrido grupo de estudiantes de primero. Peter tuvo que hacerse detrás de sus amigos para poder pasar sin arrollar a los niños.

Detrás. Siempre detrás.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: I did it :'D

Espero que te guste, sé que prefieres los fics más nutridos de diálogos, pero era muy difícil poner a Peter a hablar, lo intenté pero me quedaba muy en segundo plano y no se sentía como el protagonista de la historia, así que me decanté por esto, muy introspectivo todo :)

Escogí esta opción porque me llamaba la atención escribir sobre Peter, pero yo no funciono sin un látigo de por medio. Y bueno, esta es mi idea -más o menos- de cómo es el Peter joven antes de convertirse en un traidor (aunque él no lo vea así).

Lo de Mcgonagall se me ocurrió porque es cadena alimenticia de caricaturas básica: Gato-Ratón (y dejémoslo ahí, porque no quiero pensar en McGonagall asustada por Canuto).


End file.
